A Song in the Dark
by RoseWayne1
Summary: Five years, five long lonely years. Everything was gone, his music, his life, her. Down below the ashes of the opera house he wasted away. Now the ashes were being brought up to another fine opera house. He didn't care, until a song played. A song sparked life into his lonely soul. Please Review it really helps me stay inspired.
1. Chapter 1

His long and lean mass hunched over the organ "it's gone," he choked his rich voice able to do no more than whisper. "My music has gone with her." He cried trembling. his cries filled the lonely cellar his life, his music, the joy of his world was gone. She had slipped like sand through his fingers, she left for a pretty boy who could give her all her heart desired. He didn't hate her or the boy, he hated himself for feeding the monster that lived within. She might have stayed if she didn't see what was behind the mask, not necessarily the mask that hid his face but the mask of who he was. His thoughts of the past sent more bitter tears that fell onto the keys of the instrument his elbows crashed onto the keys causing the organ to almost cry with him.

Voices sounded above his dark damp lair, at one time many years ago he would have cared but now, he would just let them take him if they found him. Once he was feared by all of Paris he haunted the walls and amused himself by playing tricks on those he didn't like, he was powerful, a ghost to everyone.

With a weary sigh he rose up off the organ he could numb his body it never helped though, the pain that surged inside of him could not be numbed.

He moved to the main room of his home and grasped a vial injecting the morphine into his arm. It hurt, but felt good. He wanted to feel, but feeling hurt to much.

He closed his eyes letting the drug take its course.

"Ada! Time to eat!" A short pudgy man hollered up the stairs.

Ada put down the violin with a sigh and looked at her music sheet.

"I'll be right down papa." She told him standing up from her bed. Ada placed the violin in its case ever so carefully. It was her mothers, she had given it to her before she died, Ada remembered the nights that were spent wrapped in a blanket by the fire listening to the crackling of the flames a warm mug of hot chocolate in her hand watching her mother play.

With a tear threatening to fall she walked towards the door stopping to look in the mirror.

She sighed "still too fat" she cried looking at the reflection staring back at her. Her hair was frizzy and blond dusted with brown and red. She looked at her curves moving her hands along her hips her green eyes glassed over looking at her imperfections.

"Ada! Are you coming?" Her papa called again pulling her thoughts from her criticizing. She opened the door and walked down the stairs.

She sat at the dinner table picking at her food as her brother Denis talked with her papa. Denis was a likeable person always having girls flooding around him, he was her best friend someone she could run to. His eyes were a bright blue with a nicely tanned face a smile always stretched across it.

"Did you hear me?" He asked causing Ada to jump.

Ada looked up from her uneaten dinner confused she had let her thoughts carry away again.

"I said," He chuckled "did you hear that the opera house is being rebuilt?"

Ada's green eyes lit up, "really!?"

He nodded "yeah, I got a job in the construction. You didn't hear?"

Ada blushed she must have really been out of it today. "No I didn't hear." she said cracking a smile.

Her brother laughed causing her to blush more. "They will start holding auditions soon." He smiled giving her an encouraging glance, "You should try and get a part you play your violin well."

Playing at the opera house was her mothers dream but when she got sick she couldn't pursue that dream. Ada made it an ambition to chase it for her mother. Playing on her mothers violin at the opera would almost be like she was playing. It was a crazy dream, but she liked a challenge and she would show France that any girl can play as well as a man. Maybe even someday she would play the lead violin.

Ada couldn't sleep that night, she stared out her window at the opera house that sat in ashes. She thought about that night 5 years ago she was 16 at the time. She remembered she stayed awake listening to the music at the opera house this opera it was filled with lust and passion but there was something different about this one like it was really what the composer felt. All of a sudden screams sounded causing her to jump up and look out the window. Within moments a fire exploded as people overflowed out of the doors. It seemed like ages ago there was no more music on the street not for five long years.

Ada left the window and lay down on her bed. "I wonder if it's still haunted." She smiled to herself letting her mind wandered back again to the fire, for weeks the city buzzed with tales of a ghost haunting the opera, kidnapping a girl and then releasing her.

The press was soon happy with the fact that he was dead and the tails stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up the sound of moisture dripping throughout the cellar it was cold and he was alone. Slowly he rose up off the stone ground, he must have collapsed sometime but he couldn't remember. A few of the candles had burned to nothing telling him he had been unconscious for several hours. The sound of the workers had stopped, slowly he pulled out his pocket watch flipping open the gold cover. He read the elegant numbers Two thirty. "Sunday" He sighed.

Stiffly he walked to a marble counter and grabbed another morphine injection inserting it into his arm. Slowly he pulled out the needle and looked at the bruising he was nothing but skin and bones. No flesh just a body decaying in this prison a ghost, a phantom something that didn't truly exist.

Tears formed again in his eyes he wished that they would just stop but they never did.

Ada couldn't leave the church fast enough. She was tired of hearing the dry preacher threatening to bring fire and brimstone down, she couldn't concentrate she thought it a sin to stay inside on such a beautiful day. Ada nearly forgot her manners as she burst up the front porch flinging the door open.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Her father asked her with a warm chuckle.

"I think it's a beautiful day for a picnic."

Her father just smiled.

Ada rushed to the kitchen and made a sandwich putting it in a bag, she checked behind her making sure her father wasn't looking before she grabbed a few cookies stashing it in the bag.

Before she headed out she grabbed her violin maybe she could get a song written on this spring day.

Ada walked across the street and stared up at the opera house remains it still smelt like burning wood, slowly she walked up the grand steps into the grand entry room. The sun peered through the holes in the roof casting warm light taking any thoughts of ghosts that seemingly haunted this place. Ashes covered the decaying statues.

She ventured down the halls some rooms were bright and cheery others were dark almost hiding something. She walked towards the stage the velvet seats were covered in cobwebs the sight of such a beautiful place in peaces sent chills down her spine. The great chandelier lay in pieces she walked towards the broken piece of art glass crushed under her feet up from the chandelier's destruction grew a blood red climbing rose bush the vines entangled themselves with the destroyed chandelier roses budding reaching for the light.

Out of ashes grew beauty. It was a sight that warmed her heart.

Ada picked up her violin and let the music fly.

He was crouched down on the stone cellar floor letting the tears fall, he wanted to give up to take another injection and pray that he could just be taken that the pain would be gone. His crying stopped for a moment "just take it, and it will all be over." He whispered to himself but he couldn't. "You week fool. You have nothing to live for."

He was about to let the tears start again when a song flew to his ears. It wasn't singing it couldn't be her then, his cold body was warmed with this music. His heart leapt he almost felt something rather than pain, something he hadn't felt in years he almost had forgotten what the joy of music felt like.

He got up off the cold stone and grabbed his mask, he needed more of this music. And to see the genius that was behind the song.

The ghost stumbled through the halls his body was weak it screamed for more morphine but the drug of this music won. The phantom approached box five hiding in the safety of the shadows slowly his thin body leaned over the side it was a girl sitting with a violin playing his soul was filled again with music.

Before he knew what happened he was running down the stairs his long thin legs took multiple steps at a time till he reached a piano that sat backstage the urge took over.

The violin had stopped when he started playing but the the man didn't notice all he knew was some bit of life was sparked. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks his music was back.

The song came to a close, his heart was racing he felt like it could explode at any given moment.

"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi." A voice cried accompanied by a set of hands clapping, his heart stopped.

"That was beautiful monsieur!" Her voice gleamed.

The ghost was speechless he was found out, and in no way he would have ever dreamed he didn't even know how he got to where he was why was he at a piano.

"I'm Ada." The girl introduced out stretching her hand to his. 'No, no I'm dreaming right now.' He told himself still dumbfounded. "You're the phantom of the opera aren't you?"

"Possibly." Was all he could choke up.

'Dam you, what kind of introduction is that?'

A voice in his head questioned.

She gave a little laugh and a curtesy. "Well monsieur fantôme, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He was in awe she was talking to him like a real person not something that didn't feel or exist.

She blushed slightly eyeing the mask but she didn't seem to be searching for what's underneath it more of finding an expression.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" She offered the blush leaving her face. The phantom nodded he wasn't sure why he accepted but this girl intrigued him.

"I wasn't planning on company," she explained leading him to a seat "so I only have one sandwich."

He didn't answer he just watched her walk ahead of him and offer him a seat next to her.

"So, what's your name?" She asked handing him half of her sandwich. He looked down at the food in his gloved hand. "Does a name really matter?" He hissed feeling her temper grow at her questions.

"Well I guess not," she replied unshaken by his harsh tone "but I don't think it's right to just call you the opera ghost."

Again the phantom was dumbfounded she seemed to care. "Erik" he told her hardly even whispering.

"Nice to meet you Erik." They finished their meal. Erik couldn't remember the last time he ate mostly he had a scrap here and there just enough to keep him alive it felt good to eat.

"I have to go, my papa will want me to make supper, I really enjoyed meeting you Erik."

Erik stood up and sheepishly offered her his hand. "Thank you." He replied with a slight bow. And then he vanished.

Ada stood where he left her he was different, that was for sure. He was tall with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to surround her but they were sad and alone, but most of all they screamed for love. His suit just draped over his body, it was well tailored when she embraced his hand it felt like she was grasping a corpse. His eyes were sunk in dark shadows were cast where the skin sunk in on his cheekbones. And the mask he wore over half of his face fascinated her the expression it had gave him power.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

"Ada are you here?" She could here her brother call from the entry of the remains. Ada shot a glance around she spotted Erik disappear from box five. A smile stretched across her freckled face "yes I'm here."

**I hope you don't think this was a forced meeting, I might add a little love triangle soon. Should I put Christine in the story to? Well please follow and review.**

**Misha**


	3. Chapter 3

Ada sat at the dinner table with her father and brother she wasn't hungry she was much too excited she had just met the most feared legend in all of Paris and he was kind to her, he was odd and distant but kind none the less.

Ada thought about what had driven him to live in the opera house and stay there even after the fire. "Did you see the paper?" Denis asked disrupting her thoughts. Ada shook her head, "Why?"

Denis grabbed the paper that was on the table, "It told the story about the opera ghost."

Ada looked at the paper, she didn't really care the opera ghost was just a man the people of the city were making him out to be less than one it seemed cruel to her.

Dennis read the short article about a girl who became Prima Donna and the ghost who turned out to be as the paper called it a 'mad man' cut down the chandelier and set the opera house on fire.

"I thought he died?" Ada asked her brother although she knew the truth, her brothers deep eyes lit up, "They never found him though. maybe hes not, call me crazy but I swore I heard an organ playing last week." Ada's heart stopped and her face grew pale, they couldn't find him what would they do to him? "Maybe you are crazy Dennis." she joked trying to calm down the worry for this man she didn't even know. "I'm going to go to bed now." Ada stated excusing herself from the table.

Ada sat awake in her bed until she was sure everyone was asleep slowly she tiptoed being careful not to touch the creaky spots she made her way to the Opera House. Ada lit a candle and began exploring, the Opera house was eerie at night the statues caught shadows on the floor the faint breeze blew the tattered curtains. Slowly she walked up the steps to box 5 the box she had seen Erik enter. She paused a moment to look at the view, you could see the stage the best from here, Ada closed her eyes Imagining music and laughter filling these halls bright colors and lights as people danced and sang on stage the crowd filled with emotion and joy. It was a beautiful thought.

Ada glanced around the box, "Where did he go from here?" She asked herself almost expecting to get the answer. "He just disappeared."

Erik sat at the organ writing down the song she had played it was so beautiful truly a genius' work. The Opera House came alive at that moment. Her song spoke growth, beauty from the ashes and the rose bush climbed up the chandelier. It had a hint of sadness but it made her song all the more real. His body screamed for morphine but he fought back, his music was here now he needed his brain to function fully.

He stopped to think maybe he wanted to see the rose bush again maybe it would spark more. Erik untied the boat and climbed in guiding it to the other side of the underground lake. Erik docked and jumped out to secure the boat. He walked up to the hidden box five entrance a trap door that opened up the wall.

A high pitch scream sounded through the box when he emerged sending him startled to the ground back into the hidden hall. Ada's eyes were wide with fright but quickly softened. "Erik, I am so sorry you startled me!" She almost laughed putting her hand on her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Erik growled his blood boiling as he got up.

Ada blushed " I wanted to see you." Erik raised his visible eyebrow. "Why?"

Ada shrugged her shoulders trying to think of a reason that wouldn't sound weird. Erik chewed on his malformed lip.

They stood in a silence for a moment praying that each other would say something he just stared at her. She intrigued him, her dusted blond hair was down and messy, she wore a simple green dress it wasn't pretty or special but it completed her frame nicely her green eyes glistening in the candlelight sending beams of light.

"How did you come out of the wall?" She finally asked.

Erik glared at her "The door, how else would I get out?"

"Oh."

Ada looked at the place where the door was hidden, "Can I see your home?" She questioned him eventually.

Erik stared at her his mouth slightly open his eyes wide. Ada let a smile stretch across her ruby lips, "please?"

Erik sighed "come." He grumbled turning on a heel. He wasn't sure why he accepted, she would probably scream when she got her senses strait. Erik lead her through the dark pathway grasping her delicate hand. "How long have you been living down here?" Ada asked sorrow in her voice.

Erik thought a moment recalling the years. "Twelve years."

Erik turned the masked side of his face to look at her. She was so beautiful, her hair glistened in the candlelight her green eyes catching the light and radiating with pure joy and excitement. He lead her to the boat and helped her in his sturdy grip made her feel safe in his protection. Erik pushed off the dock, Ada watched him guide the boat his face was but kind and considerate. He was so thin Ada felt like he would crumple over at any given moment.

They approached the other end of the lake candles emerged from the water lighting their way. Ada gasped in awe, "How did you do that!?" Erik gave a quick twitch to the corner of his mouth like he was tempted to smile but chose not to. "If I told you it wouldn't be magic." Ada watched in shock as more and more emerged, "why did you put these in the lake if the candles on the wall do just fine?"

Erik looked at the last of the candles, "to impress... Someone." His last word was pained like he couldn't bear the pain of saying this someone's name.

Ada felt him tense up.

They docked and Ada again was astounded "Erik! It's beautiful!"

Erik snickered slightly it was more of just a puff of air through his nose. He helped her out of the boat, she moved about the flat a organ was centered in the room with a small kitchen area as well as a desk cluttered with drawings of buildings and landscapes.

Gold drapes hung on the wall accenting the Persian rugs on the floor.

"Would you play for me?" She pleaded softly.

Erik didn't know what to think, she seemed so interested in him and she was unafraid. "Shouldn't you be getting home? There's only a few hours of night."

Ada flashed her big eyes at him as they drew sad, "one song?" Sighing Erik agreed and sat her on the organ bench before gliding and sitting next to her.

He began playing as his long elegant fingers danced along the piano she listened as he the music took her to where she had never been before, it was dark but full of passion and love. She fought to stay awake and listen to it but soon sleep won.

Erik hit a sour note when Ada fell on his shoulder asleep. He froze thinking of what to do he glanced at the curtain that led to the room that he had build for Christine, it hadn't been opened in five years. He picked her up gently and carried her to the door. The room was musty smelling the swan bed was in the center with a privacy curtain hanging over head. He placed her on the bed treating her like she was the most delicate of glass and the smallest rattle would shatter it in thousands of pieces.

Once she was in the bed he left the room.

Erik reclined on the couch in the main room. He hadn't had a dose of morphine for several hours he was so tired he tried to recall the last time he slept aside from the times he passed out. Slowly he closed his heavy eyes he would just sleep for a moment.

_He was alone, just little about 6 or 7. He could here people upstairs talking, Erik clutched the cloth mask he didn't know why he had to wear it. Someone told him that it would protect him from the demon that lived inside of him. He was confused though, when he looked out of the crack in his boarded window to see the children they had no masks. Nothing was given to protect them, they got to run about and play. _

_He could hear her come down the stairs, Erik was filled with excitement but also dread. He loved her even though she didn't love him. He shuddered at the thought of her bringing some man down to mock him sometimes they hit him but nothing hurt worse than their laughter and harsh words._

Ada woke in a strange room, she lay under the sheets as she tried to remember where she was. The room was mostly empty, just a bed that seemed to be in the shape of a black swan. It was handmade beautiful workmanship it was made by someone who knew and loved what they were doing. There was one painting hanging above her, it was of a woman she was beautiful. She was thin, much thinner than her her cream colored completion and Rose lips gave her a sense of purity. She had perfect chocolate curls with big brown childish eyes filled with wonder.

"Christine Daae, Erik." She whispered once everything clicked quickly she jumped up and pulled open the curtain and entered into the main room. There sprawled out in the main room was Erik, his mask and hair was asque he looked almost like a young child who had wanted to stay up and passed out on the couch. It made her smile, he wasn't someone to be feared he was just like her someone trying to find their place in the world.

His still slumber was disturbed he began tossing his head mumbling something as he covered the mask. Ada wanted to run and help but she couldn't bring herself to move. Erik's blue eyes shot open, and look straight at her. "What are you doing here!?" He hissed at her the childlike sleep disappearing and being replaced by a man filled with pain and sorrow.

"Erik, I just work up."

He snickered and stood up straightening held up. "You've come to stare at the monster."

"Erik no..."

"Just go." He spit pointing at the door.

Ada was shattered he had changed so drastically she tried protesting again but he wouldn't listen to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Paris streets were already in a bustle the shops were opening and people stood in line for the bakeries. Vendors stood at the street corners advertising there merchandise. "Ada!" She heard her brother shout from behind her. "Where the hell have you been!" Ada froze closing her eyes the tears of being thrown out by Erik still were falling. She turned to look at her brother, her eyes red and her cheeks tear stained she could still smell the wax in his home. "I just went for a walk."

Her brother looked inconvenienced he crossed his arms and glared at her with his deep blue eyes. "You were gone before I got up."

Ada chewed her lip "I'm sorry Denis."

Her brother closed his eyes, "I worry about you this is no place to be roaming during the night."

Ada nodded "I'm safe I won't get hurt." Denis still looked unsure but he but he nodded and lead her home. "I won't tell father, just please don't go out at night."

Ada waited in her room for the remaining of the morning and into the afternoon she couldn't stand it any longer. She swung her legs over her bed and jumped up and trotted down her stairs. She had to apologize to Erik she had left him on such a bad term.

She snuck past her brother who was reading a book in the parlor. Ada wondered about Erik's nightmare and what it could have been, his eyes seemed so distant from her so full of pain and rejection. She checked that no one was watching and trotted up the stairs of the opera house. "Erik?" She called to him walking up to Box 5. "Erik, I'm sorry." She knocked in the door of the box.

Erik was alone once again, he had let the monster that lived within overtake his senses. The same monster that scared away Christine and took away any chance of his happiness. He sat alone his body screamed for morphine but he couldn't even find the will to get up and take it.

"Erik!" He heard a faint call he didn't even recognize the name no one called him by it they called him other things, demon, monster, freak. Even Christine didn't call him by his name.

"Erik, I'm sorry." He heard again. Ada, she came back! He lept up and ran up the stairs he pulled the lever and ran through the wall she squeaked in surprise.

"Ada! Run!" A third voice cried Erik whipped his head spotting a young man holding a revolver in his hand. Before he could jump out of the way a BANG sounded through the abandoned opera house! Ada screamed at the man as he crumpled to the stone floor.

Ada rushed to his side, "Erik!" She cried patting the uncovered side of his face. "Denis! You killed him!" She screamed tears overflowing from her eyes. "You know him?" Her brother shuttered falling to Eric's side pressing his ear to his chest. "He's still alive, barely." Dennis unbuttoned Eriks suit coat, vest and blood stained shirt. "The bullet is lodged in his chest." Ada looked up towards the doorway that was still open "his home is down there." She cried. Her brother nodded and picked up the unconscious opera ghosts thin frame. And carried him down the hall.

"The boat is there." Ada pointed still crying, he couldn't die not now, not like this.

Ada held Eriks head in her lap, "you'll be ok." She kept telling him between prayers that she wasn't lying. Eriks breathing was nothing but short rapid agonizing deaths.

Denis drought Erik to the swan bed and began working. Slowly he peeled off Eric's shirt, Ada gasped, across his chest and down his back were lumpy curl scars crisscrossing his body. Ada didn't know what made her more sick, the blood or the scars. "Heat up some water and find a sharp knife and if he has any liquor around." Denis ordered while inspecting the wound.

Ada rushed around the house grabbing various things. And gave them to her brother, "please, save him." she pleaded tears flooding down her face dripping onto her dress. Denis' hands were shaking as he washed Erik's injury. "I… I shot him." His face was white.

Ada placed her hand on her brothers shoulder, "You had no idea."

"The bullit collapsed his left lung and is lodged in his shoulder." Denis explained, "Give me the knife." Ada's face was white as she handed it to him. Erik shook his head moaning in pain, sweat dripping on his forehead, "Mhh... Mor." he mumbled. Ada placed a damp rag on the visible side of his face, "Erik stay still."

"Drawer, Kitchen." he whispered. Ada glanced at her brother who just nodded, "Go see what it is." he instructed beginning to stitch up the injury.

Ada ran to the kitchen opening the drawer, she grabbed the box full of injections. Denis opened the box and looked at Erik who was lying in the bed fighting for each breath. "P.. Please." Erik moned.

"He's an addict."

"He's in pain Denis."

"And he needs help not drugs." Denis explained finishing wrapping up the bullet hole.

"You didn't get the bullet out."

Denis closed his eyes "I couldn't, now come lets let him rest." Ada nodded glancing at Erik then turning to leave the room with her brother.

"Really? The phantom of the opera?" Denis spit once they left the room.

Ada nodded "Its a long story but he needs me, he is broken and alone."

"Ada! He is a killer, and a kidnaper who knows what he will do!"

"No your wrong!"

"He tried to drown the Viscount, and a Persian man, he kidnaped Christine Daae, and killed a stagehand and Piangi. Ada he is dangerous!"

Ada closed her eyes tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know but, but, his eyes theres so much need."

"His eyes?" Denis growled his brow furrowing.

"He has lived under here for 12 years, no one to be with him. He needs me."

Denis walked about the room rummaging through his music scores, "These are amazing!" Denis pressed a few keys on the organ. He left the piano and looked through the books that lined the walls ranging from every subject.

"You can't turn him in." Ada pleaded with her brother as she watched him walk about the flat.

Denis pulled out a book shaking his head, "No, I'll help you help him, but if he breaks I will take him."

"Fare enough."


	5. Chapter 5

Erik opened his eyes slowly he felt like he had been hit with a cannonball it was hard for him to breath, slowly he rose giving a cry of pain. He tried to move his left arm but couldn't squeezing his eyes shut biting his lip trying to cover the pain. He stumbled out of the room adjusting his wig and mask.

"Who are you?" Erik growled panting as he walked into the main room. Denis looked up from a book meeting Erik's blazing blue eyes, slowly he stood up placing the book that he was reading on the end table.

"Erik," Ada interrupted, "this is my brother, Denis."

"And you brought him here?" He spit sneering his malformed lip.

"You would have died if I didn't."

"And you should have let me die."

Ada's lip trembled as she shook her head. "No, dont say that!"

Erik watched her his blood boiling who was she to interfere with his life, and bring others to his hell.

Ada moved towards him slowly she reached her thin hand to the unmasked side of his face, he jumped and threw her to the ground gasping in pain and gripping the injury.

Denis was at his sister's side helping her up. "Ada lets go, he can wallow in his self pity by himself." Denis hissed his blazing blue eyes meeting Erik.

"No," Ada shook her head and watched Erik turn away.

Erik raced to the makeshift kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards, "Where is it?! Where is my morphine?" He screamed throwing stuff every which way in a blind rage. Ada looked at her brother who just stared at the pitiful creature who lived in this darkness. "I threw it out." he voiced a tint of fear in his tone. Erik froze for a moment then exploded, lunging toward Denis, Denis moved out of the way as Erik fell to the ground.

Ada shot an angry glance at her brother and knelt down beside the Opera Ghost who was now in a ball crying in pain and misery. "Erik… please, we're only trying to help." Erik softened laying on the ground staring at the painting in the next room.

"I know you miss her." She sighed looking at the portrait of Christine. "But you have so much to live for, so much you could do for this world."

Denis shut his eyes what did his little sister see in this pitiful creature? "I was there for Don Juan." Denis voiced Ada looked up shocked. "I was courting a dancer that was in the opera." Erik sat up wincing, his mood changed from outraged to soft and gentle. "Your music made me feel alive."

"The fire, you saw… Everything." Erik whispered lowering his head recalling the night. "Christine, the chandelier… me." Dennis shook his head, "I saw fire and passion I didn't know much of the opera ghost but I saw them hunt down a genius like a wild animal."

Erik sighed "I am a dangerous animal." Erik stood up slowly, "Its time you go." Denis put his hand on his sister's shoulder and guided her out. "Thank you." Erik added his rich voice trembling.

Ada and Denis emerged from the tunnels into box five. "You never went to the opera." Ada stated as she closed the door. Denis shrugged "He needed a push, to be inspired to keep living. it wasn't a full lie I did stop to listen to it outside."

Ada smiled but it quickly faded, "Are you going to turn him in?"

"No, I'll try and help him. But if he snaps or hurts you I will."

Ada hugged her brother, "Thank you."

Denis guided his beloved sister back home he had been fascinated by the thought of an opera ghost for all these years but he wasn't how he pictured him.

Ada went up to bed and Denis sat in the parlor with his father, "Where were you today?" His father asked him pouring him a bit of brandy. Denis though a moment, he couldn't tell anyone about the man in the cellars, "I took Ada to see the work that we are doing on the Opera."

"Someone reported a gunshot across the street." His father bluntly stated taking a drink.

Denis shuttered, "There were no shots, Something must have just fallen. Excuse Me father, I'm turning in for the night."

Erik sat in his chair once Ada and her brother left he sat twirling a glass of wine watching the red liquid spin creating a whirlpool in the glass. He sat alone once again his entire life he hated and at the same time loved being alone at the same time but now he didn't know what he was feeling. Erik clutched the injured side of his chest as he rose from his seat, slowly he made his way to the organ and with his good hand he played the song Ada had played.

"You're still here? After all these years." A deep voice with a Persian accent questioned from behind him. Erik gritted his teeth, "You're getting sloppy old man I could hear you a mile away." Erik joked his face straight and eyes distant. "I snuck up on you and you know it." The deep voice responded with a slight laugh. "Are you trying a new type of music Erik? It sounds happier than your others."

"I didn't write it." he growled Slamming the lid down.

"Well its good to see you again." The man told him sarcastically.

"Daroga, you led him to me." Erik sighed thinking back to the dreadful night five years ago.

Erik turned to face a Persian man dressed in a suit his face showed age it was dark and leathered his once black hair was now like salt and pepper.

"And you tried to kill me so I think we're even. Erik, who smuggled you out of Persia and brought you back to this place?" The Persian sighed helping himself to a glass of wine.

"And you should have let me stay in Persia."

"You haven't changed a bit have you? I thought you would have moved on, Erik she is gone!"

Erik wanted to lash out at the old man but quickly decided not to when his shoulder screamed in agony. "I could never get over her, now please enlighten me on what you have come here for and then I bid you farewell."

"I came to see if you still lived and to say that I am in charge of the reconstruction of the opera house. If you have any recommendations I'm sure you can get a hold of me." The daroga turned and left Erik alone again. The daroga has helped him through the darkest nights, Erik took several years while living at the opera and traveled to Persia, he became the Shah's master mason building torture chambers and castles. The daroga smuggled him out of Persia when the shah's mother ordered him to be executed.

Erik could here the daroga whistle to himself down the tunnel.

Ada woke up to the sound of hammers pounding on the opera house and men yelling at each other. The sun was warm shining on her face slowly she sat up rubbing her eyes. A gentle tap sounded on the door, "Its open Denis." she sighed swinging out of bed and wrapping her robe around herself.

"Do you want to get dressed? Im going to the opera house do you want to come?" Ada smiled and nodded he brothers eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight. "I'll be right down." She exclaimed racing behind her changing screen. Denis laughed and left the room. Ada lept down the stairs and ran to the kitchen she grabbed a handful of cookies and some meat and bread. "That was going to be our dinner!" Denis yeled poking his head into the kitchen.

"Well my dear brother it will be mine and Erik's if you would like to join us you may." She snickered walking past him a smile stretched across her face.

She snuck past the workers and made her way to box 5 and pulled open the hidden door. "Erik," she called as she approached his lair, she saw a dark form sit up from the couch. "I'm so sorry did I wake you?" Erik grunted standing up. "You have to be sleeping to be woken."

Ada placed her basket on the counter, "How are you feeling?" She asked him reaching her hand to the bandage. "I'll survive, you idiot brother didn't get the bullet out did he?"

Ada shook her head and began untying the bandage. "Well that's going to be a drag." He mumbled to himself. "Will you regain use in your arm?" Erik watched her lips move as she spoke but quickly shook any potential thoughts away.

"I should, it will hurt like hell though."


End file.
